


underestimated

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Episode: s03e03 What Lies Beneath, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Thank you for loving my boy.”[Set during and after 3x03.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the gifs from this post: <http://ludi-lin.tumblr.com/post/172572803101/i-suppose-well-be-seeing-more-of-you-id-like>.

 

Magnus feels the corners of his mouth lift under Maryse's intense gaze.

He recalls what he said to Alec barely two months ago.

_Don't underestimate a parent's love._

He vividly remembers the way he faltered over those words, uncertainty coloring his voice. He said them to console Alec but he didn't believe them. Not really. He couldn't, not with the memories he has of his own parents.

It felt like he'd lied.

But looking into Maryse's dark eyes now, seeing the shine of tears and love in them he knows he didn't.

Being proven wrong has never been more gratifying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write something about that line from 1x13 for a while now and this episode gave me the perfect opportunity. I got the time estimation “barely two month” from [this amazing work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023032/chapters/32295210), go shower it with kudos and appreciation.
> 
> (Since archive counts the gifs as a word each, the word count claims this fic has 102 word but it only has 100, so it is a real drabble. And yes, my battered pride forced me to clarify this.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for loving my boy._

The words stay with him for days afterwards, just like the change they evoked. The light smile that appears on Alec's face whenever he mentions Maryse is everything Magnus has ever wished for him, the miracle he didn't dare hope to come true.

What he hasn't expected is for the words to mend something inside _him_ as well, to soothe an aching buried so deep he forgets it's there most of the time.

Maryse appraised his love as a precious gift instead of a damning burden.

He finds himself tentatively starting to believe her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? You will absolutely _love_ [A Horse That Loves You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768764) by Lemur710. It captures Magnus's fragile feelings better than I ever could (in 100 words or more).


End file.
